


Is it alright?

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Salah nggak sih, kalau misalnya Byungchan nolak Seungwoo karena cowok itu terlalu populer buat dia?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 8





	Is it alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 dan #6 'Random Prompts by SCVERSE x Seungchanist':
> 
> #2 "There is enough room for us."
> 
> #6 "Can I kiss you?"

Kalau dibilang kenal, Byungchan tidak merasa _se-kenal-itu_ dengan Han Seungwoo. Keduanya bukan berasal dari sekolah yang sama, hanya kebetulan satu tempat les, ditambah selalu pulang naik bus yang sama. 

Sudah pukul tujuh malam ketika Byungchan dan teman-temannya keluar dari tempat les. Seperti biasa, Byungchan jalan kaki menuju halte bus dengan beberapa teman yang lainㅡtermasuk Han Seungwoo. Namun sialnya, belum juga ia sampai tujuan, hujan turun dengan tiba-tibaㅡlangsung deras pula. 

Beberapa teman yang kebetulan membawa payung tetap lanjut jalan, ada yang sendiri, ada juga yang mengajak _random_ siapapun yang kebetulan di dekat mereka. Sialnya lagi, sama sekali tidak ada yang menawarkan Byungchan. Jadi, ia berniat untuk berlari menerobos hujan saja, _toh_ tidak ada tempat berteduh juga. 

Baru saja mengambil ancang-ancang, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengannya. Membuat Byungchan kaget setengah mati. 

_Han Seungwoo?_

Byungchan bingung, karena jelas-jelas ia melihat Seungwoo membawa payung, dan bukannya ia tadi bersama salah satu anak perempuan di kelas mereka? 

"Disitu aja, kayaknya cukup untuk berdua."

Mendengar perkataan Seungwoo, Byungchan seakan fokus lagi dengan sekitarnya. Lalu menemukan apa yang dimaksud pemuda ituㅡsebuah _telephone booth_ jadul di dekat mereka. 

Suasananya cukup canggung untuk dua orang yang _tidak-terlalu-kenal_ . Apalagi Byungchan tahu, pasti punggung Seungwoo sekarang basah kuyupㅡ _telephone booth_ -nya tidak ada pintu, sedangkan Byungchan sama sekali tidak terkena setetes pun air hujan di dalam. 

"Kayaknya, tadi kamu bawa payung."

"Tadinya mau nawarin kamu, tapi keburu ada yang duluan minta bareng."

"Terus?" 

"Aku pinjemin aja payungnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku, udah seminggu." Seungwoo mengatakannya sambil menatap Byungchan _agak_ serius. 

_Ah_ ㅡByungchan mendadak ingat, kertas kecil yang diberikan Seungwoo sebelum ia turun dari bus tepat seminggu lalu?

Seketika bibir Byungchan kelu.

_Salah nggak sih, kalau misalnya Byungchan nolak Seungwoo karena cowok itu terlalu populer buat dia?_

*

"Kamu nggak dingin?" 

"Lumayan sihㅡ"

"Sini maju sedikit, masih cukup kokㅡ _tapi kalau kamu nggak masalah kedeketan."_ Kalimat terakhirnya Byungchan ucapkan sedikit lebih pelan. _Tentu saja,_ karena artinya Byungchan meminta Seungwoo untuk lebih mendekat padanya. 

Pemuda itu _sungguhan_ mendekat, sampai punggungnya tidak lagi terkena air hujan. Meskipun ia yang meminta, namun tetap saja Byungchan cukup kaget dengan jarak yang kini tersisa di antara mereka. 

"Bilang kalau kamu nggak nyaman, aku sebenernya nggak apa-apa basah _sedikit_."

Selalu ada perasaan seperti ini tiap kali Seungwoo mencoba membuka percakapan. Seolah Byungchan adalah pusat gravitasi, _karena memang seperhatian itu Seungwoo padanya._ Di waktu yang sudah-sudah, selalu ada _celah_ dimana Byungchan bisa menghindar, bisa _kabur_ dari percakapan. Namun, kali ini berbedaㅡseakan Byungchan tidak diizinkan untuk kabur lagi. 

Dari jarak ini, Byungchan bisa melihat senyum Seungwoo yang malu-malu. Dari jarak ini juga, Byungchan dibuat bungkam oleh kenyataan _karena Seungwoo jelas-jelas menyukainya._ Skenario yang sering Byungchan ciptakan di otaknya seketika jadi _konyol_ ㅡtentang bagaimana ini semua hanya taruhan, atau Seungwoo yang hanya iseng, semuanya pernah ia pikirkan. 

"Seungwoo." Ujar Byungchan pelan, tetapi pemuda itu langsung menatap tepat ke dalam bola matanya. "Aku nggak ngerti, sebenernya apa yang kamu liat dari aku?" 

Tidak langsung ada jawaban, hanya terlihat senyum yang pelan-pelan mengembang dari sudut bibir pemuda di hadapannya. "Banyak, tapi aku nggak mau bilang sekarang."

"Terus, kapan?" 

Di depannya, Seungwoo terlihat sedang berpikir, dan _lagi-lagi_ menunjukkan senyum malu-malu yang Byungchan akui kalau ia _lumayan_ menyukainya. "Hari Minggu, tempatnya kamu yang tentuin, gimana?" 

Byungchan sedikit menahan tawanya. Bagaimana seketika ini bisa berubah menjadi ajakan _date?_

"Kamu memang susah ditebak, ya?" 

Mereka berdua tertawa agak kerasㅡsampai-sampai perut Byungchan sakit dibuatnya. Tawa mereka akhirnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba Seungwoo jadi bersin-bersin, yang kembali membuat Byungchan merasa bersalah. 

"Dingin, ya?" 

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepala setelah bersinnya reda. "Nggak, kok."

Entah inisiatif darimana, Byungchan malah menangkup wajah Seungwoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jelas dinginㅡ _pemuda itu berbohong._

"Tutup mata kamu."

Seungwoo kelihatan bingung, tetapi tidak lama, karena sepertinya pemuda tersebut berhasil menangkap _kode_ yang ia berikan. _Pemuda itu perlahan memejamkan kedua maniknya._

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Byungchan merasakan _dingin_ bibir Seungwoo di miliknya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama juga sampai Byungchan tidak merasakan lagi dinginnya. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
